Inevitable
by Ariadna
Summary: TaiMi 3


Inevitable ****

Inevitable

Por: Ariadna

__

Fui hasta la cocina por algo para tomar, tenía sed, y frío. 

Creo que es una mala época para viajar, pero de todas formas, llegando a América sería verano… 

Me di cuenta de que el televisor había quedado encendido, justo mostrando un partido de fútbol.

Fruncí el ceño. Nunca entenderé la importancia de ese deporte del que él siempre me habla, para él es su vida… para mi… nada más una pelota que lo mantiene ocupado y lejos de mí.

_ _

Si es cuestión de confesar

No sé preparar café

Y no entiendo de fútbol

Me demoré un siglo en empacar, supongo que es porque en realidad no me quiero ir… ¿cuantas horas me quedarán antes de la salida del avión?

Estaba deprimida por todo. Dejar Odaiba, a mis amigos, pero en especial a él… 

¿Por qué nunca fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía? Tal vez si le hubiese dicho… pero ya todo es inevitable ahora. Mañana parto a América. 

Parte de mi trata de animarme diciendo que conoceré más chicos allá y me olvidaré de él. 

Pero no. Porque si siempre pienso en él ahora, pensaré en él para siempre… su determinación, su voluntad y fuerza… supongo que es eso, siempre necesité alguien de mente decidida, para que decidiera por mi, para que me cuidara…

__

Creo que alguna vez fui infiel

Juego mal hasta el parqués

Y jamás uso reloj

Hace un par de días les comuniqué a mis amigos que me iba por el trabajo de mi padre. Todos se veían tristes, pero él… él parecía sorprendido, y luego se enojó conmigo. ¿Qué por qué no le había dicho antes? Esa fue su queja. 

No supe responder, no me atreví a comunicarles antes, de la misma manera en como nunca me he atrevido a hablar de mis sentimientos.

_ _

Y para ser más franca nadie piensa en ti

Como lo hago yo

Aunque te de lo mismo…

Suspiré. Es difícil ser yo misma a veces. Siempre contenta, sólo preocupada por cosas simples y no pensar mucho en las complicadas.

Me quejo de lo que no entiendo y sólo contadas veces aprendo algo nuevo.

Supongo que eso es lo que todos recordarán más de mí.

_ _

Si es cuestión de confesar

Nunca duermo antes de diez

Ni me baño los domingos

Sentí ganas de llorar. Llorar por un montón de cosas y a la vez de nada. Es el hecho de no verlo más. Me voy y no lo veré más.

_ _

La verdad es que también

Lloro una vez al mes

Sobre todo cuando hay frío

Todos dicen que volveremos aquí para las vacaciones pero me pregunto si después de tanto tiempo valdrá la pena…

Me iré, y no lo veré más, pero si se me da la oportunidad no sé si desearé volver. No vale la pena, ¿o sí?

__

Conmigo nada es fácil

Ya debes saber

Me conoces bien

Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido

Soy demasiado complicada, creo yo. En estos momentos no me entiendo a mi misma. Pensar en él, querer no pensar en él. Decidir olvidarlo o saber que eso es imposible.

Tal vez si lo viera por última vez sabría que pensar. Aunque sea lo que sea que pase, sé que seguiré queriéndolo, amándolo, por mucho que me duela.

__

El cielo está cansado ya de ver

La lluvia caer

Y cada día que pasa es uno más

Parecido a ayer

No encuentro forma alguna

de olvidarte porque

seguir amándote es

Inevitable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba lloviendo afuera, por lo que me levanté de mi cama para cerrar la ventana que había quedado abierta, para que mi hermana no enfermara de nuevo.

De todas maneras yo no podía dormir. Estaba pensando en ella… se va mañana, y yo no fui nunca capaz de decirle lo que sentía.

_ _

Siempre supe que es mejor

Cuando hay que hablar de a dos

Empezar por uno mismo

Somos de mundos distintos, no resultaría ¿no? Por eso nunca dije nada. Pero ahora, ella se va… y ni siquiera es seguro que volverá.

Me dijeron que todos irán a despedirla mañana al aeropuerto. Me dijeron que fuera. Pero si voy… ¿qué le digo?

_ _

Ya sabrás la situación

Aquí todo está peor

Pero al menos aún respiro

No me molesta decirle o no en este momento de mis sentimientos, pero sería inútil, porque el problema es que ella se va, y no la veré más. 

De todas maneras algo me dice que debo ir, porque nuestra despedida definirá si vale la pena continuar, continuar queriéndola por como es, por sus caprichos y los malos ratos que pasamos juntos, me gusta eso de ella, se queja de lo que yo no puedo, es como si lo hiciera por mi, ella hace mucho por mi sin saberlo… no sé como estaré yo una vez que ella se vaya.

_ _

No tienes que decirlo

No vas a volver

Te conozco bien

Ya buscaré que hacer contigo

Sé que jamás la olvidaré, pero sé que con eso no basta en mi corazón. No es justo que ella se marche, por eso me enojé, porque tal vez si lo hubiese dicho antes hubiese tenido tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas y decirle… pero ahora, todo era inevitable. La amo y nadie cambiará eso, y tal vez no se lo haga entender pero sabrá que ella me importa, cuando vaya a despedirla.

_ _

El cielo está cansado ya de ver

La lluvia caer

Y cada día que pasa es uno más

Parecido a ayer

No encuentro forma alguna

De olvidarte porque

Seguir amándote es

Inevitable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El chico corrió a toda velocidad. Por no dormir la noche anterior se le pasó la hora al día siguiente y su hermana no lo despertó y se fue antes. Iba atrasado hacia el aeropuerto. ¡No podía llegar tarde! ¡Tenían que despedirse! Si no se despedían no quedaría nada que valiera la pena… 

La chica estaba impaciente. Como buscando a alguien… todos sus amigos estaban ahí, excepto por él… ¿por qué no había venido? ¡Tenía que venir! ¡Tenían que al menos despedirse! Si lo veía por última vez se convencería de que lo volvería a ver, que haría todo lo necesario para viajar de vuelta. Pero sólo si él aparecía…

El chico corrió más fuerte. Tenían que hablar… tenía que saber si ella volvería…

La chica levantó la vista. Ahí, agotado, estaba él. Se le acercó despacio, pero con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió también.

__

Siempre supe que es mejor

Cuando hay que hablar de a dos

Empezar por uno mismo...

"Mimi…"

"Taichi…"

"Yo sólo… no podía dejarte ir sin despedirme."

"Me alegro que vinieras."

"¿Volverás a visitarnos al menos?"

"Lo intentaré."

Silencio.

"¿Mimi?"

"¿Si?"

"Realmente quiero que vuelvas. Te estaré esperando."

"Gracias, entonces vendré… para verte a ti."

"¿Segura?"

"Claro, es inevitable, jamás me olvidaré de ti."

"Ni yo de ti, Mimi, ni yo de ti…"

****

~Owari~

Notas: ¡mi primer songfic! O sea, un fic con la trama de fondo de alguna canción, en este caso "inevitable" de Shakira. 

Y además un Michi!! (Mimi – Taichi romance!!). ¡Me encanta este par! No tanto como Joe – Mimi o Taichi – Sora, pero también me gusta =), se la dedico a todos aquellos que gustan de parejas raras como a mi ^^

Es un poco frustrante que no se declaren al final, ¡y por favor no piensen que lo hice en forma de drama porque no es así! Pero es que no lo sé, la letra de la canción no se veía para eso…

Mimi y Taichi pertenecen a la Toei, la letra de la canción es de Shakira.

Espero sus comentarios ^^


End file.
